


Comfort

by RandomSlasher (Randomslasher)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 22:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12419373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomslasher/pseuds/RandomSlasher
Summary: Virgil doesn't feel good.





	Comfort

Patton was sitting in the commons reading when Virgil appeared in the doorway. 

“Dad?” 

Patton looked up immediately, setting aside the newspaper he’d been reading (it was all funny pages--nothing that couldn’t wait if one of his kiddos needed him). He frowned, seeing Virgil’s pale (well, paler than usual) face. “Virgil? What’s up, kiddo?” 

Virgil hesitated, then swallowed, and Patton noticed he had one arm looped loosely over his abdomen. “I don’t feel good,” he said. 

“Oh, no. Honey, I’m sorry,” Patton said, reaching an arm out for him. Virgil shuffled forward and settled onto the couch, curling up in Patton’s waiting arms. Patton wrapped his arms around the anxious side, stroking his hair gently. “Was it something you ate?” he murmured after a few moments. 

Virgil shrugged and made a small disinterested noise. 

“I suppose it doesn’t really matter,” Patton conceded. “Have you taken any medicine for it yet?” 

Virgil shook his head. 

“Okay.” Patton frowned, trying to remember what they had in the bathroom cabinet. He stretched his consciousness out into the mindscape, then smiled when he found what he was looking for. He focused his attention on the bubblegum pink bottle sitting on the top shelf, and after a moment it obligingly materialized in his outstretched hand. 

Virgil made a face at the thick liquid when Patton poured a careful dose into the little plastic cap. 

“I know this stuff is gross,” Patton said, “but I want you to try and drink it for me, okay, buddy? It’ll make your tummy feel better.” 

Virgil sighed, pouting at him, but when Patton arched his brow, Virgil relented. Patton put the cup to Virgil’s lips and Virgil obediently drank it down, wrinkling his nose and smacking his lips afterward. Patton had to smile; though he was sorry Virgil was feeling unwell, there was no denying how adorable he looked right then. 

“Okay, buddy,” he said, setting the bottle aside. “That was a real good job. Now try to relax; your tummy will feel better soon.” 

Virgil whimpered softly, but nodded, curling back into Patton’s arms. Patton tucked his chin over Virgil’s head and picked up the paper, holding it out in front of both of them. “Want to read the funnies with me?” 

Virgil shrugged, then nodded, turning to angle his head toward the paper. But he was snoring before Patton had even gotten to the second page. 

Patton smiled, setting the paper aside and grabbing the TV remote. He flipped to a station playing cartoons, muting it and turning on subtitles instead, unwilling to risk disturbing the sleeping side with the noise. Then he grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around both of them, settling in with Virgil in his lap, rubbing his back in soothing circles. 

The funnies could wait. 

* 


End file.
